FAF Origins: Alpha Lied
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: This is the story of Mora Nara. See how his memories were taken away, how he got out of the Facilty, and even about his species' history. R
1. The Facility

Time to start this. Enjoy. Just so you know, I'm starting Moa's part in this story, okay? Also, don't get disturbed by the gore, it only happens mainly when I'm doing Mora's version of his life.

Prologe: The Facility

Shows a shadowy area, as a figure walked along the lines. He then began to do a monologe as he walked along the empty streets.

Figure: _The name is Mora Nara. I am a Demonyz warrior, and I have a story to tell._

_17 years ago_

They see a image of a hospital, as they see a baby being cleaned off. The baby had a tuft of red hair, and little ears and a tail. Mora starts telling the tale.

Mora: _You see, I was born with a messed up childhood. More messed up then anyone can go through without being a normal life._

The mother gasped a bit, seeing the ears on Mora's head. She then says "I'll name him Mora." The doctor nods as he brought the child somewhere else.

Mora: _I could never made a friend when I was younger. Mostly from my ears and tail, but then some brats went way to far. Pushing me over my edge._

Fast-forward a few years, and it shows Mora looking around his house, and noticed blood on the walls. He runs outside and glares at them, his red eyes glowing angrily.

The leader of the kids looked at Mora and says "Hey Mora, want to see something?" a kid goes behind him and holds Mora still.

Mora, angry, asks "What?"

One of the kids, holding a small cat, who looked really banged up, says "This." and throws it out the window, much to Mora's shock and sadness.

Mora's eyes turn from sadden to enraged. His eyes glow a bit as the kid behind him started feeling funny, and then suddenly a bunch of blood erupts from his back, and he falls down, in a pool of blood.

The kids went wide eyed as Mora's eyes glow a bit as the kids screamed as they get ripped apart by invisible hands made of psychic energy. The Demoneyz walks out and finds the now dead cat. A few tears run out of his eyes as he picked it up and buried it in the garden area, and puts a small cross made of sticks into the dirt.

Mora: _After the death of my only friend, I started to hate humans ever since, but I hated them more when I turned 14. That was when I came into a place known only as the Facility, where all of my kind was turned into weapons of evil use._

It shows a scary looking prison on a island, as Mora was getting a mug-shot as he wore a white pair of pants and a shirt. His left eye is blocked off by a long bang, and his look on his face showed pure hatred.

He growls as the camera flashes, glaring at the man infront of him as he was dragged to a cell that had a window for a cell door.

Next to his cell was a guy who was stuck in a straight jacket and a metal mask with two eye holes that reveal silver pupil-less eyes and also has thin mouth hole so he could breath. He asks "So Mora, when do you think they'll let us out?"

Mora says "No clue."

A girl with long red hair (it reaches the ground), a white dress, blue cat-like eyes, blue cat ears on her head, and also a blue cat tail. The girl looks across from her at Mora and asks "you okay Mora?"

Mora sighs and says "Not sure Kichie."

The masked one says "I got a plan, want to hear it?"

Mora looks at him and says "Sure Silver, go ahead."

"We're listening." said Kichie. Silver starts to explain, making both of them smirk in the process.

Phantom's voice continues as a time skip happened.

Phantom: _a couple years went by, and that's when Silver's plan went into action._

It shows a couple of guards with a girl walking around, when they heard a groaning sound coming from one of the cells. They turn to see Mora's eyes glow brightly as the cell he was in started to crack. The guards yell as the cell exploded, sending shards everywhere. Mora walks out calmly, looking around at them.

He looks at Silver's cell and it exploded as well. Silver's eyes glow a bit as well, making the straight jacket rip apart. The guards and the girl were frozen in terror. Mora looks at the girl and asks "Got the keys?" He then notices them and concentrates.

The girl gets sliced in half as the keys fell off of her belt. Silver uses his vectors to give the keys to Mora.

Silver and Mora ran down the hall to get to Kichie's cell. Mora uses the right key and the three of them ran off, as Kichie says "So far so good. But I think we should split up."

Silver asks "Why?"

"Because we can lose them easier if we split up." said Mora, glaring at Silver with annoyance.

Silver just sighs a bit and says "Fine, just don't mess around Mora." With that, he ran down the right hall way.

Mora and Kichie ran down the left one, and got into an area full of guards. A man with a black warden outfit glares at the two Demoneyz and says "We have some pests running a muck. Kill them." he left with that, as the guards raised their guns.

Mora smirked as he says "Now that's a dumb idea." He looks at Kichie and says "Stand back, I don't want blood in your beautiful hair." Kichie blushed a bit and stepped back. Mora glares at the guards and says "Time to die." And with that, all of the guards fell onto the ground without their heads. Blood goes all over the area, as Mora and Kichie ran past the dead bodies.

Kichie says "Seems Silver's plan is working out flawlessly." Mora spots a door and they ran to it when a gun shot is heard. He turns to see Kichie on the ground, a gun wound on her head. His eyes went wide at that, and then angry as he saw the guard who did it.

He screams and says "DIE!" and then the man was thrown at the titanium walls, and the man got ripped to shreds as blood went all over the wall. He looks at Kichie's body with a sadden look but runs out the door. He could swear he heard a man yelling orders and feet running towards him.

(meanwhile)

Silver was waiting at the dock, with a ship he made from wreckage with his vectors. He saw Mora run to the cliff and the younger Demoneyz saw him and nodded. Silver then noticed a man with a sniper of the roof was aiming at Mora.

Silver, thinking quick, using his vectors, he threw a boulder at the man, but the man fired, but not at Mora's head, it hit his left shoulder.

Silver saw the blood come out of the shoulder as Mora yelled in pain while he fell down, headfirst on a few giant boulders, and then into the ocean's water. Silver looked a bit sadden at the sudden lost of his friend. He sighs a bit deeply as he removed his mask, revealing his wolf-like ears on the top of his dark gray hair and his tanned face and a scar over right eye.

He walks on the ship, and sighed a bit as he turned it on.

(The next mourning.)

Mora's body was floating towards shore, his clothes were ripped apart from the waves, revealing parts of his legs and his chest, a bit of his shoulder was actually hit with the bullet, not got shot into it. The name '_Mora_', which was on his shoulder, had the 'r' missing, making it '_Moa'_. The bang that was over his eye was moved upward, revealing his face again.

The hatred somehow left his face, making him look younger then he was. He washed up on the shore, where a man found him. "What the?" He looks at Mora and reads the name on his shoulder "'Moa' huh? Hmm..." He picks the younger looking Mora up and carried him to a near-by building.

Little did Mora know, his life was 100% changed now, going into the new life as Moa. Mora's voice is then heard over head.

Mora: _Little did I know, my life would become one hell of a roller coaster ride._

End of chapter 1

Well, it seems that Mora's in a jam huh? Well don't worry, he isn't going to be in trouble for long, the next chapter involves him getting some new friends and clothes. (whispers) he's going to need them. (normal tone) anyway, Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. New Friends

Time to see how Mora is doing, enjoy. Also, I'll translate everything Moa says with these "( )"

New Friends

Mora moaned a bit, getting up from a chair, he looked around confused heard someone say "Well, that Moa idea was the greatest thing that happened to me!"

Mora looked even more confused when he heard a certain word. "'moa?'" he murmured to himself, looking around the room, and noticed he was wearing something.

He was now wearing a red shirt with that exact word on his it in blue letters, a pair of red jeans, and also a pair of shoes. He groaned a bit as he got up, and he felt a hat on, making him confused. "Hmm?"

The man looked at him with a smile. Mora can tell the man was in his 70's, with a green hat with the words 'Moa' on it, a green gentle-men suit with the bowtie with the word "moa" on it, with all the green on, Mora chuckled a bit.

The man asks "What is your name boy?"

"Moa?"(Huh?) asked Mora, confused.

"Moa huh? Nice name." said the man said, making 'Moa' chuckle a bit. (Note: the man is speaking in Japanese, but in the story it's English, just warning.)

The man noticed some hair go over his eyes, making Moa try to blow if off. The man grabbed a blue headband and sewed a red thread into it, writing the word 'Moa'. The man puts it on Moa's forehead, getting the hair out of his red eyes.

He stands up and noticed a pair of purple sandals (styled like Naruto's) and puts them on and smiles. Moa looked around and says "Moa moa." (Really nice)

The man chuckles a bit and says "Seems you like the word Moa." he then asks "Anyway, where do you live?"

Moa looks at him confused, as if not knowing what he was saying. The man says "Here ya go. See if you can find a friend so you can find your house" He hand him a back pack full of money and some food. Moa puts it on with a smile as he walked out.

When he was outside, he noticed the ocean was near-by, with a bunch of hills, the most noticeable had a stone steps on it with a shrine on top. Moa just shrugged and started to walk around the city. He smelled something that made him go wide eyed.

"moa?" (What the?) asked Moa, confused. He saw a bakery and walked in. The woman working there smiled a bit and asks "Yes?"

Moa looked at all of the food, and his stomach grumbled a bit. He laughs a bit nervously, as the woman asks "You hungry?" Moa knew what she said a bit, only the word 'hungry' was heard correctly though.

He nods a bit, and says "moa." (yeah.)

The woman giggled a bit and says "What do you want?" Moa looked at the food and pointed at a large loaf of bread. The woman smiled and took out the bread.

Moa sniffed the bread and took a bite. "That would be 10 yen please." Moa eyes went wide as he remembered something.

(flashback!)

"_Now remember, sonny." said the man in the green suit, showing him the money. "this is yen, your currency in Japan."_

(End of Flashback!)

Moa nods and gets out the exact amount and puts it in her hand. She waved goodbye as Moa walked out and after a few seconds, finished his bread loaf. He then heard a girl scream "LET GO!"

"moa?" (What the heck?) said Moa, confused as he got to a alley, and hid behind a trashcan as he saw a man in his 30's with a gun mugging a girl a couple years older then him.

The girl was 16, with long brown hair that reaches her knee area, bluish green eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt under a black jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. She appears to be playing a game of tug-a-war with the robber over her purse.

"Give me the wallet kid." said the robber, trying to get it.

"I said let go!" yelled the girl, clearly annoyed.

The man smirks a bit and says "as if." She then kicks him across the face, making the man let go of his gun.

She growls "Jerk" and begins to walk away. The man grabs his gun and aims.

Moa freaks out, and his tail, by instinct, smacks a trashcan towards the man, making him fall down, the gun flying into the air and right into Moa's hands.

The guy glared at Moa and says "Why you little..." he ran at him, freaking Moa out. He just closes his eyes as he gripped the guns for a shield when he heard a sound.

_**BANG!**_ _Thump_

He opened one of his eyes to see the man was killed by the bullet through the head, making him bleed like crazy. Moa's eyes went wide as he dropped the gun out of shock. The girl turns around to see Moa next to the gun and asks "did you just..." she walked up to Moa and smiled a bit and says "Thanks for the help."

Moa looked confused, since he just killed someone and the person thanked him for it. Moa asks "Moa?" (what?)

The girl says "I'm Konoma Hanazaru, you?"

"Moa?" (What?) said Moa, confused.

"Moa?" asked Konoma, as she says "That's a strange name. You sure it's your name?"

"Moa moa moa?" (What are you saying?) said Moa, really confused.

"Alright, you must know anything right now. Amnesia?" asked Konoma, trying to make sure. Moa just stares at her blankly as she says "Yep. Defiantly amnesia."

She grabs his hands and says "Come on, we're going to my place." she started to drag him, much to his confusion, as they went up a near-by building, which was a old looking Japanese building.

Moa could see a sign that was now on the ground, as he thinks '_Moa-moa-moa _(_what a dump)_' and they walked inside. '_MOA!_' (WOW!) he saw the nice looking area that appeared to be a small lobby with a large, seemingly broken, grandfather clock.

He sat down on the nearest chair, which creaked a bit as he sat down. He looked at it, as if seeing if it would break any second. Konoma went upstairs to get something while a young man walked down the hall.

He appeared to be around Konoma's age (15 in other words) with black hair, tan skin, almond colored eyes, a orange shirt, a pair of jeans. He saw Moa and asks "Who are you?"

"Moa moa." (I swear I need to learn your language) said Moa, he then asks "Moa moa?" (can you teach me?)

The guy looks at him funny as he asks "Seriously, what is your name?" Moa looked a bit annoyed because he didn't answer the question.

"MOA MOA!" (TEACH ME YOUR LANGUAGE!) he yelled, annoyed. The guy stared at him as if he was a nut-job.

Konoma came back and says "Don't mind him, he's with me. Sorry Moa, this is Mota, he's one of my friends." She said it in English this time, since she knew he couldn't speak Japanese.

Moa actually, somewhat, understood that and nods. "Moa." (okay.) then he got confused. "Moa Friends moa?" (what does friends mean?)

Mota says "So you speak English?" Moa looked a bit confused at that, since he just learned a few recognizable words.

"English, moa?" (English, what?) asked Moa, confused, and got more as he knew what he was saying.

Konoma asks "Can you take off your hat now?" Moa shrugged and took it off, revealing his spiky hair and...cat ears!

Mota, shocked, yells "AHH, WHAT THE HECK?" and fell back in shock. Moa laughed a bit, thinking he was acting funny.

Then Konoma asks "What's wrong? They're probably fake." she tugs at his left ear, making him cringe a bit, and groans as she let go.

"Ow..." moaned Moa, rubbing his ear. Konoma looked shocked at the fact that the ears were real.

"Why do you have...Neko Mimi (Translate: Cat ears)?" asked Konoma, surprised.

Moa laughed at what she said, and says "Neko Mimi." and kept repeating 'Mimi' until he tripped backwards, laughing.

Mota, with a disturbed look on his face, asks "What's wrong with him?" Konoma shrugs, and sees his cat tail, making her go wide eyed.

"how long was that there?" exclaimed Konoma, pointing at the tail. Then the bell rang, making him look up. He ran up stairs out of fear, slamming a door behind him.

Konoma answered the door, saying "Yes?" and saw two police men, or (Konoma thinks) FBI agents, were there.

They ask "Have you seen...this boy?" showing a picture of Mora, which to her, seemed to be Moa's 'brother'. She shook her head, "No I haven't, sorry." and closed the door.

Mota says "Who was it?"

Konoma says "I think it was the FBI, and I think they're looking Moa's brother."

Mota asks "He has a brother?"

"I-I guess so." stuttered Konoma, making Mota confused. But he shrugged it off and asks "Who is he?"

"No clue, but here's a picture." She shows Mora's picture, making him confused.

"They look almost alike." Said Mota, as he says "But he's more mature looking then Moa is." Konoma nods and sets the picture into a book.

Konoma sighs a bit as she looked at the door where Moa went into and then says "I guess that's his room." She sits down and turns on her music box and listened to the music, as she thought about what to do with Moa.

End of Moa's Origin; chapter 2

Well, it seems Mora, or 'Moa', got some new friends. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please Read, Review and Suggest away.


	3. Silver and Zeno

Time to see how Moa is doing, shall we? Enjoy.

Zeno and Silver

At the facility, the warden walked to a cell that held a mean looking Demoneyz. The warden gave the human-like creature a mean look as he came to him.

The Demoneyz had short brown hair that looked he had , blank eyes, small dog-like ears, sharpen fingers thanks to his claws, sharp fangs, white shirt and shorts, and also a scary-serious face, with a "Z" shaped scar that went over his left eye, the lines that made the "Z" go to his forehead and under his nose.

The Warden growled at him and says "Zeno! You must find the Demoneyz number..." he looked a piece of paper near him and says "813."

Zeno smirks and asks "Mora? That should be easy. Wait, he's the one that escaped?"

"With number 807." Said the Warden, talking about Silver as a familiar young woman came in; Kichie, who now had blue hair after dyed it for her new job.

"So, where do we find him?" asked the female Demoneyz, raising an eyebrow.

"Soon." said the Warden, as the two nod. "Your dismissed." They nod as they left.

At the island, Yami'Yatsu (the name of it), it was night time, and it looked calm until a figure came near a store. The door unlocked itself as a familiar masked Demoneyz came in. Silver looked around and saw a outfit that made him smirk under his mask.

He grabbed a black trench coat, a black vest, gray jeans, a pair of black boots, and also gray and black gloves. He changed into them, leaving his old cloths on the ground of the store as he walked out of the door.

As he walked around, the streets were quit until he heard something near by; a figure with sunglasses glared down at him. He was wearing a camouflage outfit, a army cap, a gun strapped to his side, along with army boots. Silver went wide eyed. "Danzo?"

Danzo nods and aims his gun and fires at him, but Silver jumps out of the way and makes one of the bullets fly at the gun, making it implode and one of the shards from it flew into Danzo's left eye, making him yell in pain. Silver ran off with that, disappearing in the shadows.

Danzo growled as he glared down at where he ran off, his eye bleeding as he growled. He took his sunglasses off as he says "I'm going to kill that pest after getting the target." He threw away his sunglasses away as he put a bandage over his eye. He spits into the sidewalk as he walked away.

At the hotel, Moa was sleeping, with his head hanging off the side, his arms and legs at different angles, and he yawned as he tried to get up, but fell off the bed. His eyes went wide as it sharpen itself to being more sinister and he got up.

"Where am I?" asked Moa, back as Mora. He looked around and asks himself "Did I get captured again?" he looked down and noticed what he was wearing. "Wha? Eh? What the hell am I wearing?" (A/N: Moa is telling me how to make Mora act so I don't mess him up). "Moa? Is this a joke or something?" he asked himself before realising something; "Didn't I get shot off a cliff? Where am I?"

Then Mota came in. "Uh...Moa? What are you doing?"

"Huh?" asked Mora as he looked at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"You can talk now?" asked Mota, shocked at that. He walked out and yells "Konoma! He has his memory back! And for some reason, he's taller!"

"Back?" Mora asked himself as he rubbed his head, feeling around for something, and felt his arm, feeling the wound. "I was shot off a cliff, but what is he talking about?"

Konoma came in and asks "You okay Moa?"

"Moa? Again with that? Are you mistaking me for someone else?" Asked Mora, as she looked surprised.

"What the?" she asked herself, and looked at the picture she got two days ago. "Are you Moa's brother?"

"I got a brother?" asked Mora, and rememberd. "I do have a brother, and he's younger, but his name is...(snaps fingers) no idea, haven't met him."

Konoma looks around and asks "Where did Moa go?"

Mora began to think and puts two and two together. His eyes went wide as he looked at the outfit. "Don't...tell...me..."

Mota realized it. "I think this guy _is_ Moa!" making Mora go wide eyed.

Konoma began to think and says "He's wearing the exact outfit, but that means..."

"Great, I'm schizophrenic, just my day." Said Mora, rolling his eyes.

"So...you act like a kid at times, and right now, your acting like your a regular teen?" asked Mota, confused.

Mora growled and says "Watch it human."

"What is your problem?" asked Mota, annoyed. "Are you a alien or something?" Something in Mota's brain sparked as he yells "YOU ARE AN ALIEN! THAT'S WHY THE FBI IS AFTER YOU!"

"Uh...I'm a Demoneyz, not a alien. Big difference." Said Mora.

"What dimention are you from then?" asked a panicked Mota, hiding behind the bed.

"Is he always like this?" Mora asked Konoma, a bit confused.

"Only when he's freaking out." Said Konoma plainly as she rubbed her temples out of annoyance.

"I'm from this realm." Said Mora in a slow voice, making fun of Mota, making him annoyed.

"I'm not a nut." said Mota, annoyed.

"I would be surprised. " muttered Mora, rolling his eyes.

Konoma says "So...what can you do exactly?"

Mora smirked and says "Let me show you." He concentrated and one of the boxes next to him was suddenly ripped apart with ease.

"whoa!" yelled the two friends, surprised.

"how did you do that?" asked Mota, shocked.

"I got powers that involved these things called Vectors, which are these invisible hands that I can control with my mind." Said Mora "like so." He said, using the vectors shove Mota, making him yell in surprise.

Konoma was laughing as Mota says "Not cool." as he got up. Then suddenly a shard of metal flew threw the window, which Mora easily dodged.

He glared out the window and saw that Silver was there, his silver eyes glowing under the eye holes. Mora asked "Silver?"

"Who else?" asked Silver, smirking under his mask as he jumped off from the building across from the hotel and onto the ground.

Mora growled and says "I'll be right back." and jumps out the window before whispering to himself "I think." and lands on his feet (A/N: Cat alert!). He looks down and asks himself "How am I able to do that?" he shrugs as he saw Silver on top of a car.

"Lets play ball!" said Silver.

"Huh? Wait! What?" asked Mora, as a large sphere made from a few cars came at him, but he dodged with ease thanks to his vectors. "ARE YOU NUTS? AREN'T WE ON THE SAME SIDE!"

"I'm just testing to see if you still got it." Said Silver, thinking something was wrong with Mora. '_Lets see if these humans brainwashed him after he fell_." and jumped him and kicked Mora in the gut, sending him into a store.

Mora groaned and asks "A smith huh? Hmm..." he smirked as he spotted two goodly made Katana blades on display, under it said _Don't touch; specially designed non-breakable katana_ "That works." Said Mora as he swiped them and put them in to sheaths he found.

Then suddenly Silver came in, and glared at Mora as he reached for one of the katanas and sliced at him, making a cut on Silver's chest.

"Wise guy, huh?" said Silver, kicking Mora in the face, making the young Demoneyz growl in annoyance.

"Take this." said Mora, slicing in front of Silver's face, making the mask fall apart. Silver growled as he grabbed Mora and threw him out, making Mora crash threw the window and fall near a police car, which was turned over by the impact.

Mora ripped the door off and saw a gun in there and took it. Silver yelled as a barrage of metal came the young Demoneyz', as he dodged the metal, which hit a wall behind him. Silver growled but Mora was able to kick him down and aimed a gun at Silver. "I win." Smirked Mora, ready to fire.

"Today maybe, but lets see next time." Said Silver, as suddenly a chain came at Mora, sending him flying to a building as Silver made a run for it. Mora growled as he ripped the chain off his arm. But as he got off, he climbed back into the building, but tripped and fell on his head, making Mora turn back into Moa.

"Moa? (huh?)" asked Moa, confused as he scratched his head. Mota, who was the cause of Mora tripping, was confused at that.

"Seems when ever he gets his head hit with something, he switches from Mora to Moa and vise versa." said Konoma, smiling at the fact that Moa/Mora is safe.

"So, what about those FBI guys?" asked Mota, knowing those would be a problem.

"We just keep him safe from them." Said Konoma, looking at Moa who was now on his bed, tired from the battle Mora just had. She smiled at him, making Mota get a look of annoyance.

chapter 3

Well, that was a battle that I would remember in this fic, won't you? Anyway, it seems we found out how Moa first changed into Mora and how the first battle Mora ever had outside of the Facility was like. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	4. Thw Warden and the Twin?

Time to work on the Origins, shall we? Enjoy this part of Mora's story. This chapter is more of the back story of the species Mora is part of; the Demonyz. It also reveals the oldest of the Demonyz.

The Warden and the Twin?

While Mora is dealing with Silver, at the Facility, the Warden was walking down the corridor of the Facility, Keichi following him. Around them, the cells were still full of Demonyz, not looking friendly.

Keichi had a change of clothes since she is now a mercenary of his; a black leather jacket over a black shirt, a machine gun slung over her shoulder, a dagger strapped to her black thigh boots, which was under her black jean-shorts. She was also wearing sunglasses, to hide her cat-like eyes. She also wore a black and red bandana over her ears, making her look like a tomboy.

Keichi asks, "What is with this place exactly? You locked me and Mora here for years, and you never told us why."

The Warden leaned against his cane, which was a standard issue hook-cane. He sighs as he says "You see, young one, you're actually part of an ancient race that stretches as far as ten-thousand years ago."

"That long?" asked Keichi, surprised to say the least. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, the race you're apart of, the Demonyz, have been on earth for many of a millennia." The Warden said as he passed an angry looking Demonyz, who cusses at him, but he ignores him.

"So, what does that have to do with our disease?" asked Keichi, now curious.

"Oh, that just a cover up for the humans that don't understand." The Warden said, surprising Keichi and the Demonyz in earshot.

"WHAT?" asked Keichi, now annoyed that she was lied to. "Why did you lie to everyone in the building?" But she got bonked on the head with the cane, making her groan a bit in pain.

"Watch your tone!" The older man ordered, he then got back into his original posture. He then says "It technically is a disease, but not a deadly kind. Or really contentious, or unhealthy."

"The Cat-ears and tails are natural?" Keichi asked, crossing her arms over her shirt.

"Not for most humans, but there are some with abnormalities." Said the Warden as they walked into a large room, which made Keichi looked surprised. "But you are gods to older civilizations."

The room was shockingly similar to a coliseum in Rome. Large orange and red stone covered the room, large pillars keeping the ceilings up. Torchlight was the only light of the room, and also a large throne in the middle of the room, which had a man sitting in it.

"Welcome Number 236, this is the Temple of Demonyzo." The Warden said, as the man in the throne looked up from reading an old looking book.

The man had to be over 100, since his hair was pitch white, with wrinkles covering all over his facial area, but his features were similar to a 20-year-old man.

He wore black robe with a red circle on his chest, which had the same shape as a man's head, but with silts where the eyes are, and also triangles sticking out, like cat ears. The man groaned as he got up from the throne, revealing his very long tail, which began to coil around him like a serpent.

"Hello, young child." Said the old man said, again like a younger man.

Keichi just looked at the man weirdly, moving her sunglasses away from her face of the torches, revealing to her the old man. "Wow…" She whispers to the Warden "What is he? A thousand?"

"Well…no. He's ten-thousand." Said the Warden, making Keichi give the old man a weirder look.

The old man looked himself over and saw his features. "Well…this won't do." He looked at himself in the reflection in a small fountain and he splashed some silvery-white water. After a bit, his wrinkles disappeared and his white hair shortens into a more lion-mane like looking and also pitching black.

"Yow! Is that the fountain of youth or something?" asked Keichi, shocked.

"Technically yes, but that all it does is make you appear younger, not make you younger." The Warden explained as the man went to his throne.

"That's better." The man said, he stretched a bit. "At least I don't look old now." He then smiled and says, "I am Demonyz, the Lord of the entire Demonyz species. But you can call me 'Demonyzo'."

"Not that different." Keichi pointed out, as the ancient Demonyz nods.

"I don't see why they named the species after me, but after all, I am the first." Said Demonyzo, getting up.

"Wow…you _are _old. Literally. You must've seen the Pyramids being made." Keichi said, impressed.

"Actually, I helped make the Pyramid of Giza since the Egyptians thought I was a child of their cat goddess." He chuckled and says, "I guess the cat-ears thing gave them the idea."

"Weird." Keichi pointed out, as the Warden nods.

"Indeed, but I changed my mind about it after a bit." Said the Warden, as Demonyzo chuckled.

"Seems the young one needs to learn more about her heritage." Demonyzo said as he got up. "You see, I was just a normal Demonyz, like you, but I learned the secrets of my powers."

He motions to a large picture on the ceiling that made Keichi look surprised and awe-struck. It showed a large red circle with a old black painting of Demonyzo inside of it, a thousand hands flying out of him, like a thousand serpents.

"You want to see how the Vectors look? These are how all Vectors look, so you'll get an idea on how the rest of the Demonyz have theirs." Said Demonyzo as suddenly, a white aura came out of his back and solidified, and in a piercing screech, a thousand hands erupted out of him.

There was hundreds of them, all moving at fast movements, making the pale, see-threw hands vibrate and make a disturbing screech, like a million bats screeching in anger. They moved past each other, making a banging sound. Some of them were near his head, but he seemed calm.

"HOW CAN YOU STAND THE SOUND?" Keichi screamed over the sound of the Vector's screeching, covering her ears.

"Because I can usually hear them all the time." Demonyzo said as he looked at a group of them near him. "But they don't screech, they talk. They tell me what I need to know. But yours can't yet. It takes quite a few years to train to do that."

"Thanks for the info." Keichi said, cringing a bit.

"Also, wonder why I brought you here, 236?" asked the Warden, smiling. Keichi just shrugs, straining her ears a bit. "It's because we're trying to see if you're the second chosen one."

"Chosen what?" asked Keichi over the sound.

The Warden then groans and says "Demonyzo, please put your vectors away or at least make it so we can't see or hear them?" Demonyzo just shrugs at that and makes them vanish into thin air.

"That's better." Keichi sighed out of relief, rubbing her ears.

"Now, as I was saying, we're trying to make sure that you're the other chosen one. Mora is the first, we're trying to make sure you're the other one." The Warden explained, as Demonyzo then interrupts.

"If it isn't you, it could be her." He said, motioning to the shadows, which had a pair of glowing eyes behind a group of bars.

Keichi gulped a bit and says, "I don't think I want to know what's over there."

"Oh, but I think you know what is over there." Demonyzo said as he says, "I know the Vectors you have can sense hers."

"She's a Demonyz?" asked Keichi, looking at the eyes, which looked very angry and…sad at the same time.

Demonyzo sighs and says "Indeed. She doesn't know much of her family, but she knows of her brother."

"Onisan?" asked the voice, whispering to herself. She sounded younger then she looked, but Keichi could only see a hint of a tear in the dim light.

Keichi sighs and says, "Should I leave and you two can talk?" The Warden nods as she leaves.

The Warden sighs and says, "Father, why do we need to find these children? Especially that girl's 'brother'." He knew who the brother was.

"Because, he could be the key to helping us." Demonyzo smirked, revealing his green eyes, which turned into a dark red color with a green slit in each one. He smirked a bit to himself, as he laughed a bit.

The Warden sighed as he began to leave. "You are aware that all that training has destroyed the way my body works. Hope you know that I have a hint of regrets teaching these young people to be mercenaries." He left with that as Demonyzo only chuckled to himself.

"Still young and naïve, that man is." Demonyzo chuckled a bit as he got up and looked at the markings on the walls, which showed two figures; a female and male Demonyz, in front of a large vectors, holding onto each other. Both had 25 vectors, making it look like a demonic spider was looking down at them

"Soon…we shall have the chosen ones here." Demonyz smirked a bit as he continued "And then…we can revive my planet." He clenched his fists as he laughed manically as his Vectors came out again, screeching as they began to move all over the place.

Mora was outside on the roof of the hotel, looking over the city. His new swords gleamed in the moonlight, showing off the silvery color.

"This spot taken?" asked a voice behind him. He reached for a sword when he saw it was just Konoma, wearing a nightgown over a black shirt.

Mora shrugs and says, "Knock yourself out." She came over and fixed the skirt of her nightgown before sitting down.

"So…why are you out here exactly?" asked Konoma, looking at him with concern.

Mora just shrugged and says "Not sure. Just felt bored and went outside for some air. Why are you out here? And how did you get up here?"

She motions to some stairs near them. "We got stairs here." Mora looks at the stairs weirdly, like he didn't see them there before now.

"When did…never mind." He sighed as he looked on. Konoma smiled at Mora as she scooted over closer to him. He noticed as he asks, "What…are you doing?"

"Nothing." Said Konoma, still smiling. She then says "So…what are you thinking about?"

Mora just shrugs and says "No idea. I just feel like there's something or someone keeping an eye on me, but who ever it is, I'll take him or her down." Konoma smiled at him at that. "But seriously though, why are you here? Where's Mota at?"

Konoma shrugs and says "No idea. Asleep I guess." She then smiled and says "Just remember this though, if you need help, I'll be there, alright?"

Mora shrugs and says "Fine, what ever." She then leaned against him, making Mora look at her weirdly, but then noticed she was asleep. He sighs as he sat there, looking at the sky.

A few miles away, looking threw a telescope Zeno was watching them. He was wearing a leather jacket over a gray shirt, blue jeans, red combat boots, and his Z-shaped scar is seen still with a pair of sunglasses over his cat-like eyes.

"Seems I found him, and he's friends with a human now? This'll be easier then I thought." Zeno smirked evilly at that, getting an evil plan in mind.

End of Chapter 4

Hope you liked this chapter. Basically the info on the first of all Demonyz, and I hoped you like the hint of slight romance there. But anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	5. Death avenged

Lets continue Mora's origin, shall we? Enjoy.

Death avenged

It was a week after the events with Silver, and things were a bit normal. Downtown, Moa and Konoma was walking around the town

Moa yawned as he walked to Konoma. He then asks "Moa-moa-moa?" (What's for breakfast?)

Konoma, who finally discovered how to talk to him, says, "We're getting you a new hat and then we'll get breakfast."

Moa then looked confused. "Huh?" he asked, tilting his head. Ever since he started to hang out with Konoma and Mota, he began to talk a bit more, but still mostly the word 'Moa'.

"I don't think people can take you seriously in _that_." She points at what he was wearing right now; a pink straw hat that almost covered his eyes.

Moa then asks "moa-moa-hat-moa?" (Why do I need to wear this hat again?), as he looked confused.

"No reason." Konoma said quickly, as Moa just shrugged. He walked by a small cross in the ground near by, and yelled out in pain, as an image of a small grave near a building appeared.

"Moa?" (Huh?) he asked himself, as he began to turn back into Mora. He then looked up and went wide-eyed.

"Not this place…" He growled to himself, clenching his fists. He then saw a old man come out and growled. "You!"

"Huh?" asked the man, as he saw Mora stomp towards him. "Do I know you?"

"More then you know…_Sensei_" He said the last word with a lot of venom, as he punched the man clear in the jaw, making him go flying thanks to a vector-powered punch.

"Mora!" yelled Konoma, going to him. "What's wrong?"

"I know this place…" growled Mora as he ripped off the silly hat.

The man then went wide-eyed. "Mora…" He looked very scared at this, remembering what he did. "You…you…" He then says "Get out of here, Yokai! Be gone! Be gone! Killer of children!"

"Then they should be happy in hell." Mora glared, annoyed. "Just be happy I spared your life today, _sensei._" He then turned and says "And remember this; I was a child too."

"What did he do?" Konoma asked the man, who was still scared.

"He murdered three boys a few years ago." The man said, looking scared. "Keio was my grandson and he killed him to."

"Then you should've taught him to not kill innocent animals." Mora said in annoyance, walking away.

* * *

Silver was watching over this, curious.

"Why does he care about animals?" he asked himself. He then joked "Must've been an attraction to them." He snickered a bit to himself. "I can't get over myself today." He then jumped inside of the building, and saw a sight inside.

Konoma then asks, "Why didn't the police come?"

"Because…they died." Sighed the old man, as Mora growled as he walked away, annoyed.

Silver was looking inside, as he saw a room that was closed off. IT read 'the demon room' in Japanese, with a bunch of paper seals.

"Hmm?" He asked as he walked towards it. He then gagged as he asks "What is that smell? It smells like someone died in there."

He opened it and looked degusted. "I shouldn't have said that…" he then saw dried blood on the walls and beds, and three dead bodies on the ground, mostly decomposed now.

"Why didn't they bury them?" asked Silver, disgusted. "That is just disgusting!" He then whispers "damn superstitious people…why do they think we hate them?"

He then looked around the room and saw a spot where there was no blood, and near there was a open basket. He then saw claw marks on the walls…with a handprint leading to the bottom.

He then saw marks on the walls…with jagged finger prints. "Vectors?" he asked himself, as he chuckled. "Mora's handy work…more then like it." He then noticed something. "Hmm?" He then crouched down and picked up something; a caller.

"What the?" he asked himself, as he looked it over. It read 'My one and only friend' in Japanese, and it looked handmade.

"Mora had a pet…" he then saw the blood and a bloody bat. He then put two and two together and got REALLY mad. His eyes even began to glow.

Suddenly the nails began to shake as he says, "They won't bury them, huh? Fine! I'll do the honors!" Suddenly the whole room began to explode, making the whole roof fall apart around him, destroying buildings.

The old man then saw Silver float down, as did Konoma. He removed his mask and shows him the caller. "I think you deserve something." He took off the tag and used his vectors to strangle the man with the rope that made the caller.

_**SNAP!**_

The man then fell, dead. Blood seeped out of his mouth, as Silver glared. "Say hello to the devil for me." He glared, stomping on the man's head, causing an indent on the skull to appear and even his eyes popped out.

Konoma looked really sick at this. She then ran to a bush and puked. "That was disgusting!" She yelled, disgusted. She then reaches for her cell phone and began to dial quickly. "I'm…I'm calling the police."

Her phone then flew out of her hands and into Silver's, as he crushed it. "Hey! I got that for my birthday!

"Then get a better warranty." He then smirked and puts back on his mask "Or maybe a plastic phone." He then walks away, the tag in his pocket.

"That wasn't even made of metal!" she yelled, annoyed.

"The circuits were." Silver said plainly, continuing to walk away. He then waved his hadn and suddenly the building flew apart, as she saw a secret door leading under ground.

"Hmm?" She asked, as Silver stopped.

"Huh? What the?" he then ran to it and saw a lock was on it. He then gagged and says "God! What is that! That's even worse than…the slave room…" He then went wide-eyed. "Oh no…" he then ripped off the lock.

Mora saw this and raised an eyebrow. He heard the snapping sound and saw the man was dead. He frowned and says "To bad…I was gonna do that anyway." He then saw a familiar rope. "Wha?"

He then saw Silver opening a door, and saw him gagging. The smell reached Mora's nose as he yelled out. "GAH! What is that smell!"

"Smells like a casket!" yelled Konoma, smelling it as well. "With someone alive in it!"

"Exactly." Silver said calmly, walking down the stairs. He then saw a door and opened and, to his shock, saw a bunch of scared kids inside?

She saw inside and went wide-eyed. "They're missing kids! I saw them in missing people ads."

"Apparently they're not missing." Mora said, coming down with his shirt over his nose. He then asks, "Did you kill a kidnapper?"

"More then likely a guy who didn't listen to you." Silver said plainly. "I found that room." Mora went wide-eyed at this.

"What…what room?" asked Mora, a bit nervous. He didn't want Silver to know about his past.

"The ones with the three kids in it. I sort of put two and two together."

"But…that's…not possible! They cleaned it out, right?" asked Mora.

"Nope. It smelled of death. Guess they thought they were tainted or what ever." Silver said plainly. He then saw the kids and asks "What are you waiting for? Chinese New Year? Get out of here!"

The kids then ran out quickly. Silver then sighed and says, "Think I can stay with you guys?"

"Huh?" asked Konoma and Mora, confused. That seemed a bit random, as Konoma was freaked while Mora was only confused. Then a grumbling sound is heard as they saw Silver's stomach was growling.

"Uh…I haven't really eaten much. The last meal I had was a rat…and that wasn't appetizing." Said Silver. "Especially raw."

Mora sighs as he walked out. He saw the cross was still there, and sighed a bit. He looked a bit downcast as he walked away.

The other two came up and Konoma saw Mora was leaving. "I guess it stayed after all." The two then saw the cross, as Konoma looked worried.

"What is it?" asked Konoma, confused.

"…My old friend." Sighed Mora, walking away.

"That…was creepy." Silver said plainly, as Konoma looked at him weirdly.

(_The next day_)

Zeno was walking around the next day, as he looked at a newspaper. It read _Mysterious masked man frees kidnapped children;_ it shows a drawing of Silver, as Zeno frowned.

"Silver? He's here too?" asked Zeno with a laugh. "Great! Better report this…nah! Then I won't have to worry about explaining myself. Now I got four people to kill. This is a great day! I could even wipe out this whole island!"

"Better cool it." Said Keichi, wearing sunglasses as she walked beside him.

"Can't a guy be happy?" asked Zeno with a laugh. "Didn't you used to date Mora…or as close as it can be?" Keichi glared, as he puts his hands up in defeat. "Not gonna talk about it."

Keichi then thinks to herself. '_I want to get rid of Mora myself. For leaving me behind!_' The two began to walk down, as a figure watched them.

"Hmm…interesting." Said the figure, as he looked down at them with blank eyes.

End of Chapter 5

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this is one of the bloodiest chapters, huh? Anyway, please Read, Review and suggest away! (Also…if you think Silver is a Gary Stu because of this chapter, he isn't. He can control metal with ease, so if there is any form of metal, he can rip anything apart with ease.)


	6. The Beast Bell

Time to work on this origin story, shall we? It's time for the first battle between Mora and Zeno. Enjoy.

The Beast Bell

In the old hotel, Konoma was watching some TV as Moa walks down the stairs. He then noticed the TV had _Elfin Lied_. It was awhile since Silver began to stay with them.

"Moa moa moa? (What are you watching?)" Asked Moa, confused.

"What?" asked Konoma, confused? "We need to teach to speak normally. Come on." She led him to the kitchen, as the kid look confused.

(_A couple hours later…_)

Mota walked down the stairs, shuffling a small deck of cards he had in his pocket. He then heard Konoma's voice. "Alright Moa, what is this word?"

"_Ko…ni…chi…wa?_" asked Moa, reading the card in Konoma's hand.

"Nice." Konoma said with a smile, as she gets another card out. "What does this look like?"

"_Ryu?_" asked Moa, as he looked at a picture of a Dragon. Mota frowned when Moa got all this attention.

"That's right," smiled Konoma, as she thought 'that is kind of cute. If he wasn't secretly a death machine, I'd say he was adorable.'

Silver was coming down, bored. He then asks, "So…what do you want me to do?"

"Just see if those guys in the suits show up," said Konoma as Silver went to the door and saw a strange figure in front of the door.

The figure was a young man with pale skin, dark blue hair, and a trechcoat, sunglasses and fedora on his head. He looked up as Silver says "We don't want any. Buzz off."

The figure just shrugs and walks away. "That was weird." Said Mota, seeing that happen. Silver nods, as he sits down and sets his feet on the coffee table. "Hey! Don't put your feet on the table, metal-head!"

"Bite me, human." Silver said as he relaxed. Moa looked at Silver with confusion.

Moa then heard something; the door was opened, as they saw Keichi walk in. She looked calmly as Silver, who looked at her with shock.

"Keichi? You're alive?" asked Silver, surprised. He then noticed something. "What happened to you're hair?"

"Dyed it." Said Keichi. "And I'm here to get Mora." She then gets out a gun.

"Konoma! Mota! Get Moa out of here, and get Mora out." Said Silver as he used his vectors to make some metal objects around him fly up.

"Come on." Konoma said, grabbing Moa's hand and dragging him outside with Mota following, but Zeno was right out the door.

"Hello there, Mora." Said the scared Demonyz, glaring down at the younger form of Mora. He grabbed Moa's neck, making him look nervous.

"Moa moa (what are you doing?)" asked Moa, confused.

"What the heck did you just say?" asked Zeno, looking both confused and annoyed. "Come on, Mora. Talk like you actually have a brain!" He then begins to throw Moa around.

But when the third hit came in, Moa got hit in the head. Suddenly Mora took his place as he glared at Zeno and grabbed his wrist with a quick hand. "Watch it, scar-face." Said Mora, glaring at Zeno.

"How did you do that?" asked Zeno, confused.

"Do what? You mean…THIS?" he then used his vectors to swat away Zeno. "Got anything that can beat me, Zeno?"

"Actually…I do…" smirked Zeno, reaching in his jacket for something.

(_Meanwhile_)

Keichi glared at Silver, as he got ready to fight against the female Demonyz.

Keichi then gets out two pistols and fires. Silver tries to stop them, but saw that he couldn't. He then heard thudding as he fell back, as he looked to see the vest he wore protected him from the bullets of choice…

"Plastic bullets?" asked Silver, as he took them out. "Nice choice." Silver then used his powers to take away the guns and crushed them with his bare hands. "But not good enough."

Keichi growled as she gets out a machine gun and begins to fire, as Silver ran to dodge, as the door knocked.

The man in the trechcoat came in and says in a almost immature tone "What? Did I miss the party?" he then removed his sunglasses, revealing red, silted eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Keichi, confused.

The young man smirked as he took off his coat, revealing a black shirt, boots and pants. He put the coat inside out, revealing a black vampire hunter jacket. "Name's Clyde Semtai…" He then gets the fedora, revealing midnight blue hair, and turns it inside out as well, making it look like a Van Helsing-styled hat. "The Vampire Hunter."

"Buzz off, dork." Said Keichi, glaring.

"Oh, that hurt." Said Clyde in sarcasm as he smirked. "But this might hurt worse." He then gets out a crossbow.

"Try this for size." Said Keichi with a smirk, as she aims her gun at him. Clyde smirked as he puts on what looked like a thick piece of sharpen wood as it glowed dark red with energy.

"Eat this!" said Clyde, firing, causing Keichi's gun to be shot out of her hand. "Got anything better?"

"Yeah…something Zeno took from the facility before we came here." Smirked Keichi.

"What's that?" asked Silver, confused.

(_Meanwhile_)

"You stole the what?" asked Mora, confused.

"The Beast bell." Said Zeno with a smirk, showing off a strange-looking bracelet with a small, lion-head shaped bell on it. "This bad boy is the only thing that can let a Demonyz take control of the unstable DNA we have."

"So?" asked Mora, confused.

"'So' I can take control of my power's full potential!" said Zeno as his eyes glowed white. "Now lets see how I can kill you! Time for my Beast Mode!" He got ready to change…but nothing happened.

"Wow…your twice as ugly then you were before. Oh wait…you're still the same." Mora joked, as Zeno looked confused.

"What the hell?" asked Zeno, confused. "Why aren't I some sort of powerful…what did he acll it?"

"Blow heart?" asked a voice, as the group saw Silver walk in.

"I thought you were taking care of Keichi." Said Mora, confused.

"I left it to a new friend of ours." Said Silver as Clyde kicked Keichi into the room, knocking her out.

Clyde walked in and smirked. "So…is big-scar here next?"

"What?" asked Zeno, confused? He then saw, in his reflection, his scar was bigger then it was before. "What happened?"

"Don't you know? The Beast Bell can only be used on one that is calmer." Silver said calmly. "In other words…" he then made the beast bell come into his hands via vectors. "Your powers are still unstable compared to mine!"

"And mine." Said Mora as he got out his Katana.

Zeno growled as he says "Alright, time to make my escape. Since I am outnumbered. But as a reminder…" he then sent a vector at Silver, knocking his mask off, making a scar appear on his face. It was a simple line scar, as Zeno escaped.

"Coward." Mora said plainly, annoyed.

"Guess he knew when people are way stronger then him. Like me!" smirked Clyde, as Mora looked at him weirdly. "What? Never seen a vampire hunter before."

"No. I haven't seen a vampire who happens to be a vampire hunter." Said Mora plainly.

"How can you tell?" asked Clyde, surprised.

"Pale skin, red eyes, dark hair and black clothing? Sort of an eyesore." Said Morap lainly. "And you are here…why?"

"Plot conveyance." Said Clyde with a shrug. "Anyway, I'm here to help since I heard you've been getting some problems."

"Who told you that?" asked Mora, confused.

"Someone you know. Lets just leave it at that, cool?" asked Clyde, confusing the group a bit.

(_Meanwhile_)

In a warehouse in the town, a figure was in the shadows. "Alright guys. I got a mission for you guys."

"What is it?" asked a gruff sounding voice, sounding annoyed.

"For one, calm down." The man said calmly as he revaled himself to be a dark-skinned Demonyz with long, black hair, cat-like ears on his head, bluish-gray cat eyes, and shadowy clothing.

"Alright Darkness." Said a female voice, who sounded very emotionless. "Who do I have to protect?"

"You are just here just in case." Said Darkness plainly. "anyway, here is the one you are going to meet sooner or later." He shows a picture of Mora, as the girl in the room looked at the picture.

"He seems…handsome. Why do we have to protect him?" asked the girl.

"For one, the Warden of the Facility wants to use him to take over the world. The reason I'm not sure of." Darkness explained. "But I know this; we need to keep the Warden away at all times."

Darkness didn't know it, but Danzo was watching from the roof. "So…they're protecting Mora, huh? This should be interesting."

End of Chapter 6

Hoped the ending didn't seem rushed. If it does, I'll fix it up. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
